


Father's Intuition

by tstansetis



Category: DCU, Young Justice
Genre: Implied Underage Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 20:49:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tstansetis/pseuds/tstansetis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce reflects on Dick's relationship with Wally, and tries to determine just how far their feelings for each other go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Father's Intuition

**Author's Note:**

> Rated PG-13, implied makeouts and other heated activities between minors

The last traces of wood in the fireplace were fizzling pathetically, trying but failing to keep the warm, glowing blaze alive in the large den. Shadows drenched the room, thick and heavy, weakened only by the light of the moon that trickled in through the large, plate-glass window.

It was chilly, but neither of the boys in the room felt the cold from their makeshift nest on the large, plush couch, thick with comforters and pillows, warmed by each other. Their limbs were tangled, Dick’s hand resting on his red-haired companion’s chest, the speedster’s fingers tangled in his dark hair. The remnants of hot chocolate and warm kisses still lingered between them, painting both of their faces a rosy red. A bright purple lovebite was blooming on Dick’s neck, contrasting sharply with the golden color of his skin. Robin’s laptop rested on the coffee table in front of them, DVD still in the drive, but long out of battery. A popcorn bowl lay abandoned on the floor, their mugs of cocoa with sticky remnants of marshmellows and caramel clinging to the bottoms resting inside the bowl.

From the doorway, Bruce watched them sleep as he leaned against the doorframe. He took in Dick’s disheveled appearance and frowned – he was going to have a talk with Wally about the marks on his son’s neck and shoulders – but the smile on Dickie’s face made it nearly impossible for the man to stay stern.

The younger of the two boys stirred slightly, a soft hum in his throat as his dark lashes fluttered open. He wasn’t entirely sure what had woken him, but he was warm and felt safe curled up in Wally’s arms, so he honestly couldn’t be bothered to care. He tilted his chin up with a sleepy smile, pressing his lips softly to Wally’s jaw before snuggling closer to the redhead and sighing happily.

The speedster made a sound in his sleep and pulled Dick tighter against him, burying his nose in the boy’s hair and mumbling, “quitchur movin Robs, ‘m sleepin.”

Dick laughed softly and nuzzled Wally’s neck, “Sorry, Wally,” he murmured. The words were soft and intimate, and for a moment Bruce felt like he may have been intruding. Then with a tilt of his head, he realized…they’d been having moments like this for years.

Bruce was surprised he hadn’t seen it sooner.

Richard had obviously had a crush on Kid Flash since the day they met – the nine year old had quickly proclaimed Wally to be his boyfriend, and the two had walked around holding hands for the rest of the day. But even after they’d grown out of the “I think you’re pretty let’s hold hands” stage, the two had always found excuses to touch and generally be near one another. Playing videogames, they’d wrestle for the better controller. Watching movies, they’d crank the AC up and curl up under one of Dick’s large comforters to keep each other warm. Sparring in the cave, they’d always want to train together.

Dick was infatuated with Wally for years before the speedster put two and two together – for the fastest kid on earth, the boy was awfully slow.

Bruce wasn’t even sure that anything had changed when they crossed the line from “Best Friends” to “Boyfriends.” (aside from things that he’d rather not think about.)

The more he watched them interact, the more he realized that the two were actually incredibly great for each other. Though he wasn’t thrilled about them working together while being romantically involved – it could provide considerable distractions on missions, and Bruce wasn’t keen on Robin being distracted during missions - he couldn’t deny that they did make each other happy. And it was good to see Dick happy. Wally treated him well, knew him better than anyone – possibly even better than Bruce.

The younger boy twitched in his sleep, and Wally pulled him closer and buried his nose in dark hair, mumbling a soft, “mmh…love you Dickie…” before rolling onto his side, curling his body around Robin’s and nuzzling his cheek, “love you…”

Dick hummed happily and kissed Wally’s nose, “love you too…”

And Bruce could only smile at the two as they dozed. He couldn’t explain what it was, really, but something told him that even though Bruce wasn’t Kid Flash’s biggest fan…he could trust the boy with Richard’s heart.

Call it fatherly intuition, but Bruce had seen the adoration in Wally’s eyes when he looked at Dickie. Anyone who cared about him that much had to be worth a chance.


End file.
